the land of scared spirits!
by rosered93
Summary: This isn't like the other stories! this is a completely different story but it is a mystery - fantasy. its really good please read!


Land of the Sacred Spirits

The story starts off in the old run down side of the city New York. The side where you could be mugged in the middle of the day, and no one would even care. The story is about this one mans tragic ending this is the story of a man named Mark. He lost his job, his parents died, and his wife was getting a divorce. She started hating him when he lost his parents he wouldn't go into work so he lost his job but he would stay out late every night. One night his wife Carey found him all over this other girl named Sarah. She was a young blonde hooker, who didn't care that she was breaking up a family. Carey said she should get everything in the divorce; the condo, the car, and all the money. The judge agreed and she claimed everything. The night after the trail Mark proposed to Sarah, she refused him at first calling him a weakling for not fighting for his money. She said the only way she would marry him is if he could kill his ex-wife. Then he would receive everything he once had. That night he walked into his old house and found Carey eating dinner in the living room. She looked at him and asked why he was here she never got up or turned to look at him. He slowly walked up behind her and stabbed her in the back of the head. He dragged her body out of the house and into his new used car. He drove over to the city dump. He drug her body across the land field to a deep hole. He threw her body into the hole and drove back home. In order to get home he has to drive past her home he looked at the house and in shock saw someone walking around inside. He got out of his car and walked up to the window and what terrified him the most was who he saw was inside the house. Once again there she sat eating her dinner in the same chair in front of the T.V.

He stared into the window in under shock, and saw her face as perfect as it was the last time he saw her. He walked into the house and looked at her. She gave the same response as last time he saw her. She asked him why he was there but this time instead of killing her with a knife he picked up the bat that was next to the door and swung it as hard as he could on to her head. The first hit killed her but he couldn't stop himself he continued to hit her, blood flew across the room. He continued to hit her because he had to make sure that she was really dead this time. He took the corpse into his car once more to dump the body in the same place as last time. As he threw the body of the mounds of trash he expected to hear the same creaking sound of the body like the last time but the was to noise. He looked over the hill and he could not believe what he had seen. There on the ground lie two bodies of the same person. Both had Carey's face with the same cold dead eyes. At first he just thought it was just his mind playing games on him so he just walked away. When he sat inside his old rusty car trying to figure out with just happened he noticed that there was no blood in his car not even a drop. Seeing this put fear into his heart once more, as he drove down the road once more he pasted her house once again. He dared not to look at it fearing that he would see another person inside the house. For a brief moment he thought to himself she is surely dead this time, he turned his head at looked at the house. And once a person was walking around inside the house very much alive. He walked inside the house once again this time he killed her with an ax threw the head he looked around the room and saw that there was no blood any where. He dumped the body once again he found two bodies this time.

He did this same routine over and over again all night long killing a hundred times and in a hundred different ways until the day broke. That time he just drove past her house as fast as he could. He didn't go into work that day instead he stayed home later that day he called Sarah he asked her to meet him at a restaurant. They sat there and talked for a few minutes then she asked him if he had killed her yet. He sadly said no, he did not want to tell her how every time he did kill her that she would suddenly reappear. He knew she would never believe him. Then Sarah stood up and told him that she hated weak, spineless men, and that he mustn't love her enough to kill one small girl. That night he walked into that house one last time he walked over to and grabbed her by the arm, he pushed her into his car. He drove all the way to the dump he showed her the hill. She was so scared that she didn't know what to say, she looked over the hill and saw the hundreds of bodies each shared her face. She looked at him he had a crazed look in his eyes, he said that he was the one that killed them all. She looked at him and called him a murder then he kneed down at her feet and called her a monster. He wanted to know why she wouldn't die, as he looked down at the ground and continued to call her a monster she stepped away and picked a concrete stone. She smashed it into his head and threw his body over the hill. Instead of her bodies and faces there lay Mark's bodies and faces all killed the same way she was. She looked down at the bodies and walked away, with not a care in the world.


End file.
